There has been proposed a vehicle bumper beam of a hybrid type including (a) a resin beam having an elongate beam body disposed so as to extend along the vehicle-width direction, and a pair of tubular shock absorbing portions respectively disposed at opposite longitudinal end portions of the beam body so as to extend in the vehicle front-rear direction, the beam body and the shock absorbing portions being formed integrally with each other, and (b) a metal beam disposed on one of an outside and an inside of the resin beam in the vehicle front-rear direction and fixedly fitted to the resin beam. A device described in Patent Document 1 is an example of the above-described vehicle bumper beam, and the inside of each of shock absorbing portions is filled with metal foam and end portions of the shock absorbing portions are fixed to a vehicle body via separately-prepared support plates.